


30日挑战-DAY6

by Dsugar



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-25 23:32:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12543752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dsugar/pseuds/Dsugar





	30日挑战-DAY6

与兽化的人做爱

巴德还是有些忧虑。卓尔正背对着他，忙于解开腰间的三条皮带，小小的弧度从尾椎处隆起，被皮裤紧紧绷着。那大概很不舒服，他想，因为卓尔的脊背僵硬着，手指从裤缝滑进去，似乎在调整位置。金发的医生再三保证过这是第二阶段的必然症状，但最终会发展到怎样，他们都没把握。  
“如果他解决不了，就把他吊在教皇厅的门廊上抽鞭子。”塔伦回答了他无声的思考。卓尔全然不想掩饰自己的焦躁。他已经踢开了长裤，被解放的尾巴柔软蓬松，长度已经盖过臀部，正烦躁地一下下扫过乌木色的肌肤，怪诞事物都有欺骗性的外表，这个显然过分惹人喜爱了。  
他那么小，轻盈又灵巧，正适合跳到他的膝上坐着，毛茸茸的兽尾搭在两腿间隙。卓尔在他膝上晃动着双脚，低低抱怨尾椎在椅子上硌得发疼。巴德低下头能看到埋在凌乱银发间的耳朵，一刻不停地机警转动，捕捉任何可能的威胁。这次疾病对卓尔的影响更甚于其他人，忧虑像个温吞的气泡在精灵胸腔里滑动。  
他们从晚饭后讨论到深夜，胃里塞满了炖菜和沉甸甸的忧虑，以及一点点疑问。巴德•布兰特和感染者朝夕相处，安瑟医生对他的健康状况十分惊奇。  
“这也许是个突破点。”黑影之民和卓尔都听到他的声音，夹杂着鞋子蹭过地面的沙沙声响，被褥里的空气被挤压，茶杯放在桌上，末句忽然变得含混，似乎在忍住一个呵欠。纷杂丰富的动静隔着砖石轻柔地传来。壁炉的传音效果实在愁人，尽管楼下的精灵和人类并没有那样敏锐的耳力，为以防万一，他自己也把声音压得更低。  
他第一次有时间仔细研究那对耳朵，拨开发丝，耳根出蓬出两团细柔的绒毛，摸起来格外温暖。当他这么做时，塔伦猛吸一口气，耳尖颤抖着压下去。那反应显然与惊恐无关。  
这真的没关系吗？  
莫名其妙的疾病令人忧虑，骤然兴起的情欲则令人不安。在一无所知的境况下，优先照顾私人欲望几乎是让人羞愧了。面对这无可理解的狼类耳朵与尾巴，他们最初发现的成果却是……它们很敏感。  
巴德迟疑了。然而一根纤细的手指贴上他的嘴唇，堵住了询问的话语。卓尔扭着身子挤进他怀里，捧住他的脸，薄薄的舌尖扫过他的嘴唇，瞳孔闪烁着，在室内呈现出一种鲜艳透彻的红色，有那么片刻他好像想说些什么，未出口的语言化作一个戏谑的笑。  
他感到焦虑，他们都是，谜团无法可解，平心静气却另有通途。  
亲吻纯洁而温和，宛如落在嘴唇上的轻雪。  
花油的香气在室内肆无忌惮地燃烧，犹如一个繁盛的春日。炉火烧得旺盛，融化的水汽坠在睫毛上，连视线也变得朦胧。他小心地转动着手指，卓尔搂着他的脖子轻轻喘息，他的身体滚烫而柔韧，内壁坚决地绞着他，又在指尖的安抚下缓缓放松警戒。  
他们的身体几乎完全契合在一起。精灵抱着他，鼻尖亲昵地蹭过他的脸颊，轻快的呼吸扑在皮肤上。空余的手抚弄着塔伦的脖子，动作带着不自知的谨慎，如同他是玻璃和纸制作而成，光亮而美丽，值得最小心温柔的对待。  
他总是这样，他那么好。  
他打量他新生的双耳和长尾，紫色眼睛忧虑又好奇，每次冲撞时他的下巴都会碰到摇晃的耳尖，粗糙的手指刷过耳根细柔的绒毛时那种快感叫人几乎无法承受，只能颤抖着弓起腰背。然后手指换成了嘴唇，温热而潮湿，粘稠滚烫快感一寸寸从脊椎流淌而下，几乎要将骨骼也全部融化。  
卓尔低低叫了一声，指甲在他后背上痉挛似的抓挠着，最终握住了他的手臂，拇指卡着手臂内侧光滑的皮肤，电流般的酥麻感从被碰触的肌肤蔓延开来。精灵低低抽气。卓尔的尾巴打着颤，绒毛被溢出的体液黏成绺，湿漉漉地在他的大腿上扫来扫去，  
被抓住尾巴的时候塔伦毛都炸开了。  
“还好么？”巴德低声问。卓尔的眼睛蒙着一层失焦的水雾，发出的动静介于咕哝和咆哮之间。他用尾巴尖儿拍打精灵的手腕，温暖的皮毛让皮肤发痒。灵巧的小野兽咬着他的喉咙，牙齿没什么力道，动作轻轻巧巧，玩闹似的，“来啊。”他上气不接下气地催促。  
卓尔拖曳着他，跌倒在床铺上，滑向风暴深处。他试探着那条自我限制的警戒线，心知他们已经在界限边缘游走，炉火炙烤下浓烈的香气令人熏熏然，抹去他前额汗水的纤细手指却带着凉意。  
他在卓尔红如玫瑰的眼中看到火焰闪动。  
释放后的愉悦如同涟漪，在逐渐平缓的呼吸中渐渐漾开消散。他还能隐约听到楼下的谈话声。模糊的人声收拢了疯狂蔓延的思绪，卓尔的后背贴着他，懒洋洋地来不及挪开，未清理的体液让一切都变得温暖黏腻。  
而那条柔软潮湿的尾巴，悄悄勾住了他的脚踝。


End file.
